


A Moment of Lucius

by AdelineGryffindor



Series: After the War: Death Eaters Never Die [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineGryffindor/pseuds/AdelineGryffindor
Summary: Years after Azkaban, an encounter in the alley reminds a weakened Lucius of his former glory...and of the secret desire he discovered in himself during that Dark year.Sequel to Snape: the Adeline Years and Snape: Death Eater Chronicles
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: After the War: Death Eaters Never Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893178
Kudos: 11
Collections: Official Collection of HOGWARTS365 Stories





	A Moment of Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Hogwarts 365 Prompt 353: Veritaserum, as well as @Lovermrjokerr's 8K Followers Writing Challenge Smut Prompt #12 “What did you just say?!”
> 
> Thank you @hogwarts365 for prompting me to write my first slash. I got to give this old boy a moment of glory again.
> 
> For my darling readers: I've put this in two new collection ideas in case there is interest in the post-war years of our Death Eater cronies and/or in Lucius' storyline (and how it overlaps with Snape/Adeline's). Otherwise, enjoy this one-shot!

Before Lucius could draw his wand, the man had his arms pinned, his face against the cold brick. A hex sputtered harmlessly from Malfoy’s lips and he cursed how Azkaban left him eons weaker than his year there.

A hand snaked around Malfoy’s front, unfastened his trousers and slid over his cock. Cold air hit his bare ass.

"What is it you want?" Lucius gasped. "I have galleons."

"Not as many these days," the low voice said. “I believe I’ve found what I want.”

Lucius shuddered in spite of himself. “I’m afraid you'll be disappointed."

"Is that what you told the warden?"

Lucius froze. “What did you just say?”

The man’s hand slid around Lucius’ shaft, already hardening. “Perhaps I’ve found…what you want.”

Lucius’ mind reeled, even as his cock jumped in the rough hand. Who was this man? How could he know about the encounter in Azkaban? Veritaserum couldn’t get him to admit what happened that night…and the nights he’d dreamed of it after.

The man’s lips brushed Lucius’ ear. “Would you like to feel that again?”

Barely perceptible, Lucius nodded. He groaned as, hard against his ass, he felt it.

The man’s cock.

It ground into him so forcefully he could almost imagine there was no cloth between them. Then there wasn’t. The man spit onto his hand, and a moment later the searing heat nestled against him.

A thrust brought the familiar sting. With it, memories flooded back. The dank reek of mildew that permeated the very stone. The warden, of a height and build to Lucius, who brought the fresh smell of soap upon him. The surprisingly awkward groping of a body like his, yet not. The pain and ecstasy that kept his mind from tearing out of him, as his body was torn into.

Like it was now, against the wall of this alley. Lucius grit his teeth as the man took his pleasure of him, pumping Malfoy’s cock in his hand with relentless cruelty, until they groaned within minutes of each other.

Tears sprang to the corner of Lucius’ eyes. For a moment, the years had fallen away and the glory of youth had filled him again.


End file.
